Emmett Did What?
by alexz1jude
Summary: What happens when you put Emmett in a store? He's Emmett, what do you think will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Emmett Did What?

_Ring. Ring._

The cell phone Alice got me was ringing. It was Charlie.

"Hello" I said after I made sure that the Cullens were quiet.

"Bella?" Who else would it be?

"Yes Charlie?"

"I know that you've been having a sleepover with Alice for the last few days but I was going through the fridge and I noticed we were running out of food. Do you think you can pick more up?"

"You went through the fridge?" I asked laughing. The rest of the Cullens were trying to keep from laughing but you could hear Emmett's booming laughter.

"Who was that?" Charlie asked getting mad. The cover story was that Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were out hunting and since Emmett was here Charlie was jumping to conclusions.

"That was Emmett. He came back early but Edward and Jasper are still hunting." I've never been the best liar but I hope Charlie was buying this. I felt calmer.

"So Edward isn't there?" He was still suspicious.

"Of course not. Emmett just couldn't keep control of himself. He kept scaring everything off so he had to come back here." Emmett glared at me and the rest of the Cullens tried not to laugh again.

"Oh, ok"

"I'll go to the store tomorrow. I have to go now. Alice wants to give me another makeover."

"Ok, bye Bells" I hung up the phone and burst out laughing.

"Thanks Jasper" I said when I stopped laughing. He smiled at me. Emmett was jumping up and down almost making it through the ceiling. Esme would be very mad if he broke anything. He had his hand raised for some strange reason.

"Yes Emmett?" I asked him.

"Can I please please please go to the store with you tomorrow?" He was still jumping up and down. You would have thought he was a little kid. I shrugged.

"Whatever" I said lying on the couch. I looked at Edward and he looked slightly horrified that I'd let Emmett go shopping with me. That was probably a bad idea and I wish I thought about it before I answered.

"Yeah!" Emmett screamed as loud as he could. Everyone covered their ears as Emmett ran really fast upstairs. What had I gotten myself into?

------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I wrote that chapter like a month ago and finally typed it. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got an idea reading 50 Fun Thing To Do At Walmart so you'll see some of those ideas in here. Also some of the stuff is my ideas and of course the writing is mine.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day at the store_

**Bella POV**

Edward immediately got a cart and I started putting stuff in it. I thought Emmett was right next to us but then noticed he wasn't.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked Edward.

"It was probably a mistake letting him come." Edward said. Then all the sudden Emmett ran down the aisle that Edward and I were in. And he was ... wearing a Spiderman costume. I started laughing.

"Spider Em, Spider Em. Does whatever a Spider Em can" He sang loudly running past. When he came back he was wearing a Harry Potter costume. By now Edward was laughing with me.

"Harry Potter loves Voldy!" He exclaimed. I was laughing harder now. I'm surprised there were no employees around. The next time he passed he had one of those Captain Jack Sparrow costumes on.

"Yo ho, Yo ho. A pirates life for me." He sang loudly running away. Then he came back in a different costume.

"Super Em!" He exclaimed as he punched the air wearing a Superman costume.

"Are you going to do something?" I asked Edward.

"No, this is nothing." He said. Emmett just came by in a Spongebob Squarepants costume.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Em-mett Cul-len!" This was hilarious. I would never actually get any shopping done if he kept doing this. When he didn't come back I decided I needed to get some other things before I went to go get the food.

"I need to get a few new shirts." I told Edward heading for the clothing section. Edward said he would meet me by the cds.

"Pick me. Pick me" I heard when I picked up a shirt. It sounded like it was coming from the shirt. I picked up a different one and heard the same thing. I sighed then put down the shirt and walked away to meet with Edward. I didn't need new clothes that badly. I'll deal with Emmett later.

**Emmett POV**

I didn't fool Bella but there was some other girl walking over. I smiled while she picked up a pair of jeans.

"Pick me. Pick me." The girl's eyes widened. She brought the jeans closer to her ear and I repeated it louder this time. She dropped the pair of jeans and screamed. Then she ran screaming 'The clothes are alive!' out of the store. Everyone else stared but then went back to their shopping. People were so unfazed. Now onto the next thing.

----------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I had a little bit of writers block then I was too lazy to type up what I had. Now that I have more of an idea the updates should be faster as long as I don't have any homework. If you review I'll make sure to update faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

I caught up with Edward in the cd section. I went straight to what I thought was the 'D' part but noticed there were only 'M's. I found Edward looking at the cds around it.

"E-m-e-t." He said as he noticed me walking over to him.

"E-m-m-e-t-t?" I asked.

"Of course." He answered. All the sudden all of the stereos were blasting polka music on what I'm pretty sure would be the highest volume. Edward clutched his ears trying to keep the music out. It was loud enough for my ears and Edward has vampire hearing so it must have been 1,000 times louder for him then for me.

"Turn it off." Edward yelled to me over the music. I nodded going to the biggest stereo. It looked pretty complicated with all kinds of knobs and buttons. Surely if I touched it, it would break. Although maybe that wouldn't be so bad. I tried turning one of the knobs and sure enough the whole thing powered down. Am I bad luck or something? I went on to the next one then noticed there were plugs all together next to it. Surely I could unplug everything without electrifying myself. I tried unplugging one and, no I didn't electrify myself. Instead two of the stereos turned off. This way was probably much faster and easier than just playing with any random button on them. I easily unplugged the others and everything was quiet. I went over to Edward.

"You okay?" I asked him and he nodded. Then I saw Emmett darting towards the toys. This could not be good.

--------------------------------------------

**Yes, I know that it's short but I just had to stop it there..I have the next chapter written I just need to type it..And also read my Halloween Twilight fan fic, 'Twilight Halloween', and review it so I can add the second part. Thanks**

**--Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emmett POV**

Perfect! Wolverine, Storm, and Cyclops vs. six GI Joes. I bet some kids would bet on who would win. I found five kids - three thought the X-men would win and the other two said GI Joes would win. I pocketed a ten from the pot and gave them a play by play knowing who would win.

"Wolverine slashes two GI Joes at one time leaving only four GI Joes left. Storm creates a tornado around two of them and then Cyclops zaps them. The two remaining GI Joes split up – one going for Wolverine and the other one going for Storm and Cyclops. Wolverine easily gets through the GI Joe and throws him into a display case. A zap of lightning suddenly came out of nowhere and melted the only GI Joe remaining. The X-men win!" I handed the kids the money to split and just walked away. I wish I had Edward's ability to read minds because I want to know what those kids thought of the battle. But I won't tell you how I did all that, a magician never tells his secrets. I had time for one last thing to do before I left the toy department. I got one of the bikes for a 'getaway car' but really it was more for fun after. I noticed a whole pile of bouncy balls. I had a light bulb moment – no really, the light in the store was out and it came back on. But I did have an idea.

"Go, Pikachu, go!" I shouted throwing them down the aisle that had the most people in it. They looked mad but I kept throwing them down the aisle shouting the same thing. When I threw the last one I got on my 'getaway car' and rode away.

"Excuse me sir, may I ask you what you're doing?" Some employee asked me after they made me stop.

"Well duh," I answered, "I'm test riding this bike! Which by the way sucks." I dropped the bike and walked away. 'Where to next?' I asked inside my head. 'Oh! I know!' I answered.

--------------------------------------------------------

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I was busy during the weekend and then my computer wasn't letting me doing much. To make up for it I'll post another chapter tonight. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emmett POV**

I was humming the "Mission: Impossible" theme and doing some cool spy moves that I saw in some movie when there was an announcement. I shrugged, why not?

"No! No! Oh no! It's those voices again!" I screamed getting into the fetal position.

"Sir, are you all right? Do you need anything?" Some concerned employee asked me.

"Why won't you people just leave me alone?" I dry sobbed. The saleslady looked alarmed. She was about to call for help, I could tell, but I ran away into a fitting room. I waited a few minutes.

"There's no toilet paper in here!" I yelled opening the door a little to see a worried employee. How many different employees would I see? How many did they have?

"Did you go to the bathroom in there sir?" He asked me.

"Yes, only I couldn't find a toilet so I used the bench. You really should put toilets or at least some toilet paper in there otherwise you might lose some customers." I told him walking casually out but as I walked out I waited for the guy to come out. He had a confused expression on his face. I laughed as I walked away. Where next?

--------------------------------------------------

**Just like I promised, a new chapter. I personally like this chapter probably the best. So I've mostly finished writing the fan fic, I'm on writing chapter 12 right now. I just need to maybe add a chapter or two. I have to type up from chapter 6 to chapter 12 and will try to get that done. Some reviews might motivate me to go faster..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Emmett POV**

A narrow aisle…just what I was looking for. And there was someone right behind me with a cart. I walked slowly and about halfway down the aisle I stopped and turned around to face the lady. I had a huge grin on my face. She almost ran into me.

"Guess what." I told her sounding cheerful.

"What?" The lady asked cautiously.

"I got new socks on!" I exclaimed.

"That's nice." She said slowly backing away.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to see them? They're toe socks! Oh! And I got a new bra too!" She looked at me funny then. What had I said? Wait a second! I said I got a new bra. No wonder she looked at me funny. I might as well give her one more reason to look at me funny.

"I'm a tree stump!" I yelled running toward her. She abandoned the cart and ran to the end of the aisle. I followed her telling her that I was a tree stump until she reached the end of the aisle. I went the opposite direction and into the next aisle. I saw a bunch of tube wrapping paper rolls and grabbed two of them. I saw a kid that looked about fifteen years old.

"I hereby challenge thee to a gift wrap duel." I said to the guy and gave him a wrapping paper tube. It was black. I looked down and saw that mine was pink with shoes and crowns on it. Great.

"One sec." I told him switching the pink one for the black. I had to remember to go easy on him.

"Go!" I yelled charging at him using human speed. He easily blocked my every move while I had done the same with his. He hadn't even realized as he backed himself into a wall. I had him now. I hit him lightly on the shoulder and he fell over. I bowed and ran before I got kicked out of the store. I couldn't get kicked out now, after all there was too much more fun to be had.

------------------------------------------------

**I am so sorry for not updating. I'm mostly finished with the writing and am going to try to type up at least a few more chapters today. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Emmett POV**

"OMC! I haven't seen you in so long! It's been like forever! We so have to catch up." I said to some random guy walking by.

"Um…do I know you?" He asked, confused.

"Of course silly. I wouldn't be talking to you if I didn't."

"Right." He backed away a little. I stepped closer and rubbed his shoulder.

"You remember old Jasper Whitlock, don't you?" I asked softly.

"Of course I do." He said alarmed and probably thinking I was gay. Served Jasper right for breaking the tv. "But I was leaving so bye." He walked away and when he thought I couldn't see him anymore he stared running. How rude! I was actually being nice.

I noticed a couple holding hands. "Red Rover!" I screamed running between them, making them break apart. I kept running and stopped when I had an idea.

---------------------------------------------------

**Short chapter but what could Emmett's neext idea be? I'll post the next chapter in a few hours. Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Emmett POV**

I can't believe I never thought that I could use the elevator in this place. I got on it smiling, taking a briefcase with me before when I passed by them.

"Meow meow meow" I said to one fellow passenger. He looked at me funny but tried to ignore me.

"Meow?" I asked sadly. He was still ignoring me. He sure was boring. I stared at another passenger until he noticed me looking.

"You're one of THEM!" I said horrified. He looked at me funny too. I wonder how many people have looked at me like that today. I wonder how many more looks I would get.

"DING!" I yelled as we reached the second floor. Everyone left the elevator in a hurry as if afraid I might freak out on them. I didn't get to see their faces though since they were purposely not looking at me. Oh well, I'll just go back to the first floor and pick up a new batch.

----------------------------------------------

**Okay so I'm almost done typing the last chapter (chapter 12) and probably will post at least one more chapter tonight unless my internet connection goes down like it usually does Saturday nights. Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Emmett POV**

The elevator landed on the first floor and I held the door open and waited until four people came on. I held the door open for another minute.

"Hey Greg! How's your day been?" I asked to no one letting the doors close.

"I'm good too and so is Rose." I added after about thirty seconds.

I opened the briefcase. "Got enough air in there?" I asked. Everyone had a strange look on their faces but otherwise said nothing and backed away. Everyone was squished in one corner of the elevator while I had all this room. That doesn't seem fair. I put the briefcase down.

"GROUP HUG!" I screeched, enforcing it. I wrapped my arms around the people on the edges. Everyone looked frightened.

"DING!" I yelled as we reached the next floor. I let everyone go and then went to the door and tried to pry them open. I wasn't really trying to get the open, if I really wanted to I could rip the doors off easily. The doors opened and I stepped aside looking embarrassed. Everyone fled the elevator like the ride before and I went to the third floor this time for another round.

----------------------------------

**I'll post one more chapter today as long as my internet connection is still up in about a half hour. Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Emmett POV**

"Call me Admiral." I told each of the five passengers that got on, shaking each of their hands.

"What floor would you like?" I asked them all. They all wanted to go to floor one. I hit the four button and pretending it shocked me. The elevator started going up. I smiled at the other passengers and hit the four button a few more times. I pretended it shocked me each time.

I started jumping up and down. "Gotta go. Gotta go." I said. Everyone backed away. "Oops!" They were about to back away some more but...

"DING!" We got to the fourth floor and everyone got out even though it wasn't their floor. Was it something I said? About five more people got on. I let them hit the push the buttons themselves this time – we were going to floor one. I stayed in the back.

"Uh-oh, damn motion sickness." I groaned pretending to be sick. Everyone backed away but only took a step closer so now I was in the middle of the elevator.

"Must find a suitable body host." I said in a demonic voice.

"DING!" I said in my normal voice as we reached the first floor.

"Must find a more suitable body host." I said again in the demonic voice. I walked straight out the elevator in a creepy walk before anyone else could. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the elevator closing on scared and confused faces. Guess they forgot to get off. Oh well. Now what?

------------------------------------------------

**Last chapter for tonight. And that's the last of the elevator. I will post the last two chapters tomorrow. Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Emmett POV**

"Do you think you could put a little umbrella in it? I don't get out much." I was at the small food court on the first floor. Even if I couldn't drink anything I could still get Bella something since she could. The guy only gave me a weird look and handed me a drink, no umbrella. I headed to the outdoors section and sat down on a lawn chair with my newly acquired drink. Hey, I thought a pretty big word that I don't use! Claps for Emmett!

--------------------------------------------------------

**It's the shortest chapter I've written. But anyway only one more chapter to go and I'll post it in a few hours. Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella POV**

Edward and I had finally finished the shopping with little interruptions from Emmett. Actually I wondered where Emmett was and how much trouble he got himself into.

"Emmett?" I asked as we passed to outdoors section when we were headed to the checkouts. He was sitting on a patio chair with a drink in his hand.

"Hey Bella, Edward." He said as we approached.

"Why do you have a drink?" I asked him, knowing vampires can't eat or drink anything.

"I got it for you." He handed me the drink. "I asked them to put an umbrella in it but all I got was another weird look."

"Um, thanks Emmett?"

"Not a chance." Edward said taking the drink from me. "Who knows what he did to it." I just shrugged.

"Wait, another weird look?" I asked Emmett.

"I've gotten tons today but lost count after like five."

"What have you been up to today?" I asked Emmett curiously.

"I'll tell you later." He said.

"Okay then. You ready?" I asked.

"Yup." He got up and we paid for the stuff and walked out of the store. We walked to the car and went home.

---------------------------------------------------

**And that's the end of my fan fic. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I loved reading them. So review the whole thing. Also read my other fan fics. I have another Twilight fan fic in the making and also a Maximum Ride one. Chapter 1 of the MR one should be up today. I'm not sure if I should write both of them at the same time or not so I'm not sure when the new Twilight one will be up but add me to authors alert or look for it in the future. Thanks for reading.**

**--Sarah**


End file.
